You Found Me
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: It was only supposed to be her best friend's wedding...It was only supposed to be his baby sister's wedding...They both got more than what they ever thought possible...They have Rebekah and Damon Salvatore to thank - KolxOC / Bits of Dabekah and Klaroline


Never would Kol have guessed that he'd be back here…Back in his hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia.

He had promised himself long ago that he would never return to this damn town, but no, he was here.

Of course he would come running if it was for his sister.

One call from his younger sister was all it took.

_His phone rang while he was sitting at a café, eyeing a pretty young, caramel colored woman. _

"_Hello?" He asked, keeping his eye on the girl, smirking at her as she smiled his way._

"_Kol…You need to come back home…I already called Niklaus and Elijah and they are on their way…I need my brothers…"He remembered hearing her voice, she sounded nervous, panicked._

"_What is so important that it requires me to go back?" He grumbles as he puts down his now empty coffee mug._

"_I'm getting married…In a week…" She said hesitantly._

_Her words made him jump up and walk out of the café, not wanting to be seen as the crazy yelling guy._

"_What the bloody hell do you mean in a week!? I had no idea you were even dating!" He shouted as he got into his car that was parked in front of the café._

"_Well…That's not all…"_

"_Oh, don't tell me you're knocked up, Bekah. Please don't say that!" He groaned._

"_Why is it so bad?! It's just a baby!" She shouted at him._

"_You're eighteen, Rebekah Anne Mikaelson!"_

Eighteen…His baby sister was just eighteen years old and pregnant…This would be the only reason that he would ever come back to this town, to go to his sister's shotgun wedding.

Driving down the horribly familiar road, he sees all the cars parked in front of his old house.

Who the hell did his sister invite in such a short amount of time?

He parked behind his sister in law's black bug and got out of the car, seeing his sister run out of the house and go to hug him.

He smiled, despite his anger towards her and hugged her back, "Well you do have that glow about you. And is that a bit of weight I see?" He teased as he poked her belly.

"Not funny…I know I'm getting fat. I can feel my skin stretch and I hate it." Rebekah groaned.

"Well it's your fault. No one told you to jump into bed with…" He trailed off for her to fill in the very important blank.

"Damon Salvatore." He heard a man say from the doorway. He turned and saw a man with raven black hair standing there with a smirk.

"So you're the groom and baby daddy." Kol smirked as Rebekah groaned and walked inside, bypassing them both.

Damon raised his hands in an "I come in peace" sign, "The other two already yelled at me and the angry one punched me good in the gut. So, are you gonna hurt me too?"

"I'll consult my brothers first, Mate." Kol said as he picked up his bag and walked into the house.

He was stopped short by a woman that very literally ran into him, he caught her by the arm before she could fall.

"Hello." He greeted as he saw the beautiful brunette woman in his arms.

Blood rushed to her face as she realized what she did, "I'm so sorry. I was in a rush…I left my bridesmaid's dress in my car and I was running to get it…" She trailed off and sighed, "And now I'm rambling…Sorry…"

He smiled, actually smiled, "It's quite alright…I like getting struck by such beauty."

She smiled, "Alrighty…I'm Addrianna…Best friend of the bride." She said as she tried to fight off her blush.

"Kol. Brother of the bride. I find it odd that we've never met before…" He said as he let go of her arm and took her hand, kissing the top of it as he introduced himself.

Addrianna could've sworn that her legs turned to jelly when she felt his lips against her skin. _Get it together Ade!_

"It was lovely meeting you." He said as he walked to where Rebekah was calling him.

Addrianna took a deep breath, "Bye…" She said as she went outside, feeling her heart race and trying to calm it.

* * *

"Why were you talking to Addrianna?" Rebekah and his sister in law, Caroline, both demanded as he walked into the room.

"I was just being friendly." He defended himself as he dropped the bag to the floor.

"She's off limits from you. She doesn't need your womanizing ways." Caroline said as she crossed her arms.

Rebekah nodded in agreement, "She's already been through one horrible breakup thanks to Tyler Lockwood. She doesn't need someone that will give her nothing more than 'Wam bam, thank you ma'am.'"

"I'm a little more classy than that, sister." Kol scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Just leave her alone." Caroline said as she went to look for Nik.

Rebekah went to follow, but stopped and looked at her older brother, "She's my friend. Leave her be."

Kol didn't say anything as she walked out, no way in hell was he going to let his sisters tell him who to stay away from.

* * *

"Your brother sure is…something to look at." Addrianna confessed to her best friend as they were sitting in her room with Caroline.

"No…No you are not to like Kol. He is a womanizer. And we, as your friends, will not subject you to that." Caroline said while Addrianna frowned.

"You guys…I'm my own person. I can take care of myself." She said while pulling out her journal, writing down her thoughts.

Rebekah sighed, "We know that, it's just you don't know Kol like we do. We are simply trying to protect you from making a huge mistake. We know you can get attached to men easily."

"Wow…Now you're making me sound like a total slut. Thanks Bek." Addrianna said as she wrote furiously.

"What she's trying to say is that we don't want to see you get hurt." Caroline tried to make amends.

Addrianna took a deep breath and looked at her two best friends, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. If I want to…see your brother, I will."

Rebekah restrained herself from yelling at her friend and stood up and left the room. Caroline sighed, "Well…We can't control you…I'll see you tomorrow." She said before leaving as well.

Ade resisted the urge to say: Yet you both retreat once you realize you can't control me.

She looked down at her journal and then pulled her laptop out and began typing. Writing down her deepest thoughts, wanting to get rid of them.

* * *

The next day was the wedding. Damon and Rebekah actually looked happy and that was a relief to Kol.

He didn't want his sister to be trapped in a loveless marriage, but it looked like she was very much in love with the man.

He caught a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring at him, he looked and smiled at the bridesmaid, Addrianna.

Boy was she a site, her makeup was neutral and made her look even more beautiful, if that were possible.

She had her hair up in a bun, a few strands of her hair framed her face and he couldn't help but think that she was the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Addrianna noticed his staring also and smiled, she couldn't help it but she stared at him up and down, loving the fact that he looked amazing in a suit.

She turned and paid attention to the couple while trying to hide her blush.

Kol smiled and focused on his sister and her new groom.

* * *

As the couple was leaving, on their way to their reception, Addrianna stayed behind and so did Kol.

She went up to him, "Hi…"

"No running into me this time?" He teased and chuckled as she blushed.

"That was an accident…Anyway…How are you?" She said with a small smile.

"I'm good…what about you?"

"I've been better…So…Wanna go to the reception together?" She asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile as he held his hand out to her.

She slowly reached for it and held his hand, smiling. "Let's go…"

* * *

That night, Addrianna couldn't have been more happy.

She was finally having fun, for the first time in a long time.

She and Kol had danced the whole night, much to Caroline and Rebekah's disapproval.

"I think your sister doesn't want us to speak to each other. It might make things awkward for her." Addrianna said as Kol noticed his sister's glare while they sat at the bar.

"Oh no, she just thinks I'll use you for my own selfish ways before leaving you." He stated bluntly, smiling in satisfaction as she laughed.

"Well I told her that I could take care of myself, but I guess she just doesn't believe that I can." She said with a roll of her eyes.

He smiled and sipped his drink, "That's usually how it works. My sister has always been that way. Very controlling." He chuckled as she nodded.

"I love her but sometimes it just gets on my nerves. Caroline is the same way. Sometimes I think that she's the one that convinces Rebekah to think the way she does." She said before downing her drink,

He nodded, "Caroline can be quite…convincing."

"Yes she can be…" She said as she looked at him, "You're the nice brother…Nik is…something else, he's something to get used to whereas Elijah is very calm and reserved…You seem to be the reckless one…The rebel." She mused.

"Well you're very spot on, Darling." He smiled, "Do you like the rebel boys?"

She smirked at him, her courage doubling thanks to the alcohol now flooding her system, "Well obviously."

He smiled, "You wanna get out of here? Take a walk or something?"

She giggled, "Or something…Sure."

"Then let's go." He smirked as he held his hand out to her.

She took it with a smile and stood, "Let's…"

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?" Kol asked as they walked down the sidewalk, away from his childhood home.

"I'm a tour guide…I hate that job, but I really want to be a writer." She confessed while looking down.

"You want to be a writer? Like a journalist or a novelist?"

"A novelist…I have a few rough drafts already, but I don't want anyone to read them just yet."

He looked at her with a smile, "You have to try and let people read them…If you want to be published, you have to get used to people reading you stories."

She blushed and nodded, "I know…I just don't know if I'm ready yet…"

"Well whenever you're ready, I'm here." He smiled.

Looking at him, she smiled, "I'll remember that…Now what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a publisher." He said with a sly smile.

She looked at him in shock, "No way…"

"Yup, so like I said, when you're ready, I'm here to read it."

"I don't want any favors done for me…I'm going to do it all by myself." She said, determined.

"I have colleagues that I can pass your manuscript to."

"Manuscript? Ha, I barely have a rough draft!" She laughed to herself.

"You will eventually." He smiled.

She shook her head, smiling.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to be published, Ade?!" Caroline said in shock as she sat with her friends in a café at New York..

It had been two months since Rebekah's shotgun wedding and she now had a prominent baby bump.

"I mean that I finished my novel and sent it in to a publisher." Addrianna said, hiding her blush as she stirred her coffee.

"A publisher? Which one?" Rebekah said with a sly smile.

Caroline looked between them, "What's going on?"

"I sent it to Random House…" Ade said in a small voice, knowing what was coming next.

"Random House…As in the place my brother practically owns? You strumpet." Rebekah said in an accusatory tone.

"Please tell me you aren't dating him, Addrianna!" Caroline scolded as Ade rolled her eyes.

"We've been going out for the past few weeks…It's nothing serious…" She defended quietly.

"Don't you lie to us. Have you slept with him?" Caroline inquired while Rebekah blanched.

"No!" Addrianna said, horrified that she would ask that.

"It'll happen soon, I'm sure." Rebekah said as she sipped her water.

Addrianna sighed and looked down at the table.

She truly wanted it to happen…She wanted to bond with Kol in that one special way but was very afraid of what would happen if he somehow didn't like her that way.

She would be mortified if he turned her away after sex.

Her phone vibrated, pulling her away from her thoughts. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw Kol's name lighting up her phone.

_Thanks for letting me read…I'll tell you what I think about it when I see you tonight. – Kol_

She quickly typed a reply: _I look forward to hearing your thoughts._

"Are you even listening to us? Ade you have to break it off before he hurts you." Rebekah said as she stared at her.

"And if I leave him, it'll hurt him. Did you ever think of that?"

Both girls had the audacity to laugh in her face, causing her to become enraged.

"You both are such…such bitches! And when you realize that, come to me and Kol and apologize!" She said and stormed out of the café, not caring who had heard her.

* * *

"I absolutely loved every single sentence of your novel, sweetheart." Kol said as he walked into her apartment.

"Thanks, I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted for him as she cooked dinner.

He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's for dinner?"

"Steaks." She said with a smile while he kissed her neck.

"Yummy." He smiled as he went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

She turned and looked at him, "Are you happy?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Of course I am."

After a deep breath, she turned and shut off the stove, "Then…Let's take this to the next level…Let's…make love…"

He froze, nearly dropping his bottle of water, "Are you serious right now?"

She nodded coyly and before she could take another breath, he was capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their food long forgotten, he picked her up into his arms, still kissing her while making his way to her bedroom.

* * *

Lying in bed, Addrianna couldn't help but smile.

Never had she imagined her life to be like this.

She had a man that she truly loved who loved her in return. She had her best friends back who were truly accepting of her marriage.

She had a book that was on the New York Times bestseller, a memoire.

Her entire journey with Kol was written down for all to read, at first she was embarrassed to publish anything, but now she took pride in her work.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

And she now had a beautiful little girl that captured her whole heart.

She smiled as she heard her little Candice's feet run down the hall and into her and Kol's bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your night?" Kol said as she ran into her Daddy's waiting arms.

"I had the best dream!" Candice said in an excited voice, causing Kol and Addrianna to smile.

"You did? Tell me about it."

"Mommy! You gave me a baby brother! And we named him Joseph!" Candice giggled while Kol smiled.

"A little Joseph doesn't sound too bad, Darling." Kol said with a sly smile, glancing at his wife.

Addrianna smiled, "Well maybe your dream will come true one day, Baby." She said to the two loves of her life. "I know mine did."

"Did they now? Tell me about it?" Kol said as Candice started jumping on the bed.

"Look around. My book is a bestseller…I have you and Candice…This is all I've ever wanted in life. And I seriously owe Rebekah, Damon and Nina a huge thank you for bringing us together." She said while she snuggled into Kol's arms.

"I have to thank them too. If Rebekah hadn't gotten knocked up with Nina, I never would've met you. I never would've had this." Kol said with a smile.

"Speaking of Nina, I want to go see her and Auntie Beky and Uncle Damy!" Candice said while jumping up and down.

"We'll do just that. Once you get fed." Kol said with a smile while he held his girls in his arms.

"I'm glad you found me." Kol whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled, "You found me…"

Candice giggled, "Who found me?"

Kol and Ade smiled, "We made you, Sweetheart." They said together, reveling in this one peaceful moment.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Now...MERRY CHRISTMAS ADDRIANNA!**

**This is kinda choppy, but i hope you like it**


End file.
